Coded Arms: Black Diamond Rhapsody
by Keith 'AzureGrimoire' Kurogane
Summary: Sometimes... being a hacker let you know lot of things... from top-secret bio-mechanical robots to plans to reach the next step in the evolution ladder... you can also meet your future wife by being a hacker... Turn Two Claiomh Solais Chapter UP!
1. Turn One Arrival Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Coded Arms… I haven't played that game anyway… This fict is meant to be a humor/adventure/romance.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coded Arms: Black Diamond Rhapsody**

**Turn One; the Arrival Chapter – Fragmented**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well… I didn't expect this city to be this empty…" Shinji mused to himself as casually sat on a bench on the train station. He didn't try to pick up a phone because he was sure that there was an emergency situation going on. He then whipped out the picture of the woman who's supposed to fetch him. "Wonder if she's stuck in traffic…" He then chuckled at his eccentric joke.

**BOOM!**

Shinji quickly looked at the source of the explosion and he went bug-eyed. "Okay… I think I watched too much pre-Impact anime from sensei's stash…"

Shinji continued to watch as the planes tried its best to bomb the creature, only to have it brushed off by a peculiar barrier.

"Who ever their commander is, he's an idiot for sending his men to their graves…" Shinji commented as the planes were introduced to the creatures beam.

He then remembered his sensei's words before he left. "_Make your self a harem kiddo!"_

He shook his head, "_Not that one!"_ he then tried again, _"Look for Spencer Horaki… I already told him to give you the Version 2.5 of the Inferno…"_

"Need to go log-in later this night… Some bastard reprogrammed my turf with proximity mines…" He grumbled, not noticing a speeding Renault heading his way. He was snapped out of his reverie when the said car did a 180 turn while its tires were screeching.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" the purple-head asked hurriedly.

"Well… the last time I checked, yes… Are you Captain Katsuragi? What took you so long?" Shinji asked, only to be yanked inside the car.

"We don't have much time!" Misato then kicked the accelerator. Shinji, on the other hand, cringed at the sudden acceleration.

"_I swear… she's worse than Keith…" _Shinji thought. He looked outside and saw some of the planes withdrawing. _"Pulling back eh? It could be they were giving up or…"_ he then noticed a solo plane heading towards the creature. _"…bring in the heavy hitters… Oh shi-"_ He then took his bag and hug it as if he was protecting something really important.

Misato, who was surprised at the reaction of Shinji, looked outside and paled. "A N2 Mine?!"

Their world went tumbling around them when the bomb detonated.

A few minutes later…

Shinji groaned, "That's worse than being stuffed inside a drum and rolled down a bumpy five hundred meter slope…"

"It's nice to see you're still among the living…" Misato joked.

"Heh, I experienced worse…" Shinji spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Misato asked, curious.

Shinji just shrugged, "Nothing… let's get out of your car."

After getting out of the car, Shinji met the devastated face of Misato.

"I haven't finished paying for my car…" she whined.

"That's Murphy's Law for you." Shinji commented. "Let's try to flip this over."

Misato nodded. After they flipped the car over, Misato tried to start the car again but it didn't work. "I think the battery is fried."

Shinji, who scanned the area they were in, suggested, "Let's get a battery from that store."

"Good idea." They proceed to the said store and get a battery… and a few extra things…

"Do you really need that?" Misato asked as she saw Shinji take a PSP game, a PSP, some PC Game installers and a few packs of potato chips.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "You took some non-important stuff too…" He pointed at the various magazines, junk food and couple of beer cans.

Misato tried to answer but Shinji just motioned that they should be going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of fixing and traveling…

"Welcome to the GeoFront!" Misato announced as they entered the underground base. Shinji, on the other hand, wasn't impressed.

"And here I thought high-tech underground bases exist only in games, manga and anime…"

After they got off of the wrecked up car, they tried to proceed to the Central Dogma... Try, is the keyword… Because it's been a whole 30 minutes that they were lost…

"Um... Seriously Miss Katsuragi… We've been in this place for the seventh time already…"

"Eh? How did you know?"

Shinji pointed at the 'XD' chalk mark he left on the wall. Beside the mark were single lines on it.

"I keep track on things…"

Misato sweatdropped.

After they took the left turn, they were greeted by a blonde waiting on the elevator.

"You're late Misato!" The blond yelled angrily. Then she looked behind Misato and saw Shinji munching a potato chip, "Is that the Third Child?"

"What's with the designation? Don't tell me my dad asked me to come here for some highly classified project." Shinji lied.

The truth is… he knew everything about NERV ever since his last skirmish in the internet…

**Flashback: Two Weeks before…**

After sniping the sentries with his newly acquired Winchester Cal.346 Sniper Rifle Version 2.0, a character wearing some sort of high-tech armor proceeded cautiously towards the door the purged sentries were guarding.

Back in the real world, Shinji was currently typing furiously as he tried to get a digital map with enemy/firewall positions on it.

"So Shinji, how's the territory expansion going?" a man in his mid teens asked.

"Good and bad, Keith." Shinji replied while biting on a sandwich, "Bad is that the security here has too many sentries, scanners, bugs and firewalls… good is that they might be hiding some valuable information here…"

"Lucky…" Keith whistled then threw a USB Flash Drive at Shinji, "Copy the Immolator Version 1.5… you might need it as a get away weapon…"

"I thought you don't want me to have a copy of the Immolator?"

"I don't. The Immolator in that flash drive destroys itself after you exhausted all of the ammo code… as if I'll give you an Immolator after you almost burned my turf …" Keith scolded.

"That's an accident!" Shinji defended himself, "Why did you give me its Version 4.0? You exactly knew that my C.A. System's firmware does not meet the requirements for weapons and armor above Version 3.5."

"I traded it by mistake!" Keith said, he looked at the wall clock and saw it's almost 4 PM, "I'm going back to my room…"

"To check if the hentai you're downloading is now complete?"

"To Love-RU is not hentai! It's a love story!"

"Right…" Shinji rolled eyes.

After Keith left, Shinji proceeded on what he was doing.

A few minutes later, he came across with a door with the Sephirothic System on it.

"What the hell? Did I enter some kind of cult network?" Shinji tried to open it but it was password protected. Shinji tsked, and then activated a program to crack the code. He was about to relax when chimeras were detected behind him. "Oh shi- viruses!" Shinji upload the code for his SIG SG-550 Assault Rifle Version 3.5 and began to fire at the chimeras.

"Did they detect me? No… it must be they're trying to delete an unknown program by using viruses…" He then heard the sound of the door behind him being slightly opened; "Finally… the opening that I just need" he then ran a program that enables to download all the data in the other side of the door even if the door wasn't fully opened yet. After fifteen minutes of holding the line, he was able to download 100 percent of the data.

"Time to burn this joint!" he uploaded the Immolator, set it on maximum destruction mode, and left it on the door as he fled from the network. The Immolator exploded, destroying the program and the data with it.

Shinji sighed with relief as he sent his character back to his turf and logged off the internet. "Now let's see what they're protecting…"

**Flashback ends here… XD**

Shinji was a bit surprised at the file named 'Project-E' and its contents. After reading and re-reading the whole file, he came to a conclusion that there are some higher authorities behind the said project.

_All I need to do is go with the flow and find out everything about NERV and the Evangelion… for the sake of my mother…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Turn Two; the Arrival Chapter – Meetings**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hoped you liked the story! If you have some comments or suggestions... reviewing is the best way to help me improving this story…

This fanfiction is dedicated to the Authors joined in my other fict, CG: In the Middle of the Author Wars and my gf…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omake: Chatting is fun**

Keith was chatting in the Yahoo Chat when a friend of his logged in…

**Konakona:** Hallo! Where is Shin-kun?

**IronKeith:** He went to Tokyo-3… his father want him back…

**Konakona:** Eh?! His bastard papa? Want him back? No wai!

**IronKeith:** Ya wai!

**MagnoliaOne entered the chatroom.**

**MagnoliaOne:** Do the barrel roll!

**OB1 entered the chatroom.**

**OB1:** Use the force Luke…

**AWACS entered the chat room.**

**AWACS:** Garm One, we have bogeys at bearing one-one-niner. Angels thirty, speed one hundred and fifty knots. Please intercept.

**MagnoliaOne left the chatroom**.

**OB1 left the chatroom**.

**AWACS left the chatroom**.

**Konakona:** …

**IronKeith:** …that was random…


	2. Turn Two Arrival Chapter

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter… I don't own Evangelion and Coded Arms… I also don't own the guns that will be featured here…**

* * *

**Coded Arms: Black Diamond Rhapsody**

**Turn Two; the Arrival Chapter – Meetings**

**

* * *

**After Misato introduced Shinji to Ritsuko, they entered the elevator that went down to the Eva Cages. During the trip, Shinji couldn't help but smile a bit at the fact that he will get to use another weapon other than the Coded Arms System. Not that he considers the C.A. System as a weapon… It was more of a partner for him…

But there's question that lingers in his head every time he uses the C.A.… Is the internet a sentient network? The internet constantly changes every time he log-in. It looks like the real world before Second Impact… Viruses, Firewalls, Bugs, and Scanners always take forms of mythical creatures, zombies, demons, rabbids, and Barney dinosaurs, while Hackers has humanoid forms. The internet has become a dangerous place for newbie hackers.

Some areas tend to become too deadly for Hackers that if they don't tag some friends along, they may end up with large bad sectors on their Hard Disk, CMOS/BIOS corruption, multiple virus infection or worse… their Laptop or Personal Computer suddenly exploding in their face. That's the risk in using Coded Arms for hacking… but as his sensei always says…

"_It's good to have a naked girls sleeping by your side..."_

"_What the- not that one!"_ He mentally kicked himself out of the gutter and tried to remember what his sensei said. _"Life is nothing but a big risk…if you don't take the risk; you already lost in the game of life…"_

"_After all, all I want is to find the Throne Room…" _Shinji thought.

He was cut out of his reverie when the elevator suddenly stopped. What he noticed after stepping out is, "Why is it so dark?"

"You'll see…" Ritsuko said.

"I'm not the type of person who likes to be 'kept in the dark'…" Shinji spoke.

"Wow… you know what words to use in a situation…" Misato said.

"I just said what is on my mind…" Shinji said as he tried his best to keep from grinning. Then he noticed Misato's firearm. "Is that a Fabrique Nationale de Herstal Five-seveN?" then he pointed at her side arm, "and your side arm, is that a Beretta 950 Jetfire?"

Misato looked surprised, "How did you know?"

Shinji just smirked, "Internet…" _"Actually, those are my reserve side arms on my C.A. System... But I still prefer my IMI Desert Eagle Version 3.5…" _he thought. He then lied, "…and I play wargames once in a while…"

The two shrugged as they continued to walk a dimly lighted hallway. Shinji have a hunch that they going to show off the Evangelion. Instead of ruining their plan, Shinji decided to go with the flow…

* * *

"This is humanity's final hope… the Evangelion Unit-01." Ritsuko said as the lights suddenly turned on to show the head of Unit-01.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "So, humanity's final hope is colored purple… I'll understand if it's white, black or red… but purple? It reminds me of Barney…"

The engineers who were there suddenly began to quarrel.

"I told you, he will not like it!"

"And he commented that it reminds him of Barney!"

"Whose idea is to paint the Eva purple?!"

"You!"

"No you!"

Then a fight ensued. Shinji just ignored the commotion and asked, "So this is the reason why my father left me…"

"Correct." Shinji looked up and saw his father standing there. "You will pilot it."

"What?! He will pilot Unit-01?! But he haven't got prope-" Misato was silenced my Gendo's icy glare.

It took Shinji a lot of self-control to prevent himself in getting Misato's handgun and shoot Gendo in the face. "Have it entered your mind that I might refuse?"

"You will not refuse."

The temperature in the room began to critically drop as the two Ikaris were locked in a glaring battle.

"Fine… Ill do it as long as I get two million Yen as hazard pay every time an Angel attacks, and my monthly pay of three hundred thousand Yen is not included in the hazard pay…"

Gendo took a whole minute to think about that matter before he answered, "Yes."

"So, where do I go now?"

Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo and said, "So we didn't need Rei as blackmail…"

* * *

Shinji slightly panicked when the entry plug was being filled with some icky orange substance.

"Don't worry Shinji, its LCL. It's a breathable liquid." Ritsuko assured.

After getting used in breathing liquid, he asked, "Tell me, how I move this thing?"

"You use your mind to make the Eva move." Misato said.

"Like that answer. Straight to the point…" Shinji said, and then he asked again, "Do I have any ranged weapons in disposal?"

"Sorry Shin-chan… the only weapon you can use is a prog knife." Misato said.

"I find the suffix 'chan' demaning…" Shinji said bluntly. "…and I think we'll gonna die because you supplied me with just a knife…"

"Ehehehe… Alright, Eva-01 launch!"

* * *

"_Wonder why did they call that creature an Angel?" _Shinji thought, "Does that thing have a weakness?"

"The red sphere is their core…" Ritsuko explained, "You can nail a one hit kill if you successfully destroy the core."

"Nice!"

Maya Ibuki then noticed the sudden increase in the synch-ratio, "Sempai, his sync-ratio just increased by 30 percent! It's now at 80 percent."

"It seems that he is born to pilot the Eva…" Misato commented.

On the other hand, Shinji was about to attack when he noticed in the corner of his eye a kid in a building. "Misato, we have a situation-" but he was cut off when the Angel, Sachiel attacked him and was sent to the ground. "Damnit, that hurts! There is a kid in the building in my right, send some rescuers!" He then rushed at Sachiel, only to collide with its AT Field. "And you guys didn't told me that I feel the pain if I got hit!"

"Sorry we forgot…" Misato laughed nervously.

Shinji gritted his teeth as he tried to push Sachiel back. "Has that civilian been rescued yet?"

"Not yet, please hold on!" Misato said.

Five seconds later, "Has that civilian been rescued yet?"

"Not yet."

Another five seconds later, "Has that civilian been-" But Misato angrily interrupted him.

"Damnit Shinji! Stop asking the same question!" Misato growled.

"Ehehe…"

Maya looked at the synch graph and went bug-eyed, "His synch-ratio just went up another 5 percent…"

"It looks like he's the best pilot we have now…" Ritsuko said.

"Just wait until Asuka hears about this!" Misato grinned.

Above the Central Dogma, Gendo was not amused. _"Unit-01 was supposed to activate its Berserker Mode…"_

"The Council will surely want an explanation about this…" Fuyutsuki spoke.

Gendo grunted in annoyance.

"Hey! Is that kid been rescued yet?!" Shinji growled.

"Wait a minute…" Misato hecked, "Yes."

"Finally…" then Unit-01 was pushed back by Sachiel's AT Field. "What the…"

Back in the Central Dogma, everyone is in panic.

"The pilot is unconscious!" Maya reported.

Gendo was about to smirk when they heard Shinji speak.

"What do you mean unconscious? I just took a quick nap…" Unit-01 stood up then rushed at Sachiel. Shinji didn't know that he deployed an AT Field that nullified the Angels AT Field. Shinji took this chance by driving the prog knife through its core. After a few minutes, the Angel wasn't moving.

"Blue signal disappeared, the Angel is dead."

"Finally…" Shinji sighed, "I can now-"

"Detecting massive energy buildup from the Angel!" Makoto reported.

"What the?" Shinji turned around and his vision was filed with white.

* * *

When Shinji woke up, what greeted him were the tiles on the ceiling.

"Hmm… wonder how many tiles are there…" He then remembered what happened to him. "That Angel gave me an explosive farewell gift…" He then chucked at his eccentric joke.

Someone knocked at the door. When it was opened, it was Misato. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside surviving an 'I'll take you with me' attack from the Angel… I'm mostly fine." Shinji said.

"Great!" Misato said happily, "Then, get your things because you'll be living with me!"

Shinji stared at her for a few seconds before speaking, "You're not a pedophile, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" Misato slapped his arm playfully. "I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot."

"By the way, do you have an internet connection in your house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll gonna chat with a friend of mine."

"Oh, okay…"

* * *

Shinji mentally smiled at himself. Putting a different personality works wonders.

"_I feel I'm the main character in an espionage game…" _Shinji thought as he took this knapsack. _"Unit-01 has a computer on it… wonder if I can hack it…"_

"Shin-kun!" Misato called, "Hurry up!"

"Alright…" Shinji spoke.

* * *

**Flashback; Two Years Ago…**

"So sensei, what you'll gonna tell us today?" Keith said while munching on a pretzel stick.

"I was thinking to give you two the 'Talk'…" Sensei mused… until a bottle of vodka sent him face down.

"I'll not allow you to corrupt my innocent mind!" Shinji spoke, he then pointed at Keith, "You can tell him that, he's already a lost cause…"

"Hey!" Keith's fist began to shake angrily. "How many times I'll tell you, Shuffle is not hentai! It's a love story!"

"Right…" Sensei and Shinji rolled eyes.

"Anyways, It's time tell you about the four main domains in the internet." Sensei said.

"Four domains?"

"Yes… the four main domains are Utgard, Midgard, Asgard and the lost domain called Aventheim… Utgard is the unsecured domain as it is filled with viruses and bugs; yet that place is filled with relic programs like Shinji's IMI Desert Eagle…" Sensei paused to see if the two has any questions. "Next-"

"So you say that Utgard is like a dangerous dungeon filled with gold?" Shinji asked suddenly.

Sensei kept his temper in check, "Yes… back to the topic, next is Midgard. It's the normal internet domain we use. This is where Hackers usually hang out… or frag each other… Next is Asgard, the secured domain of the internet. Government connections, secret agencies and other things that requires high-level security is located at this domain… The last is Aventheim… but it disappeared after Second Impact…"

"So what is this Aventheim?" Keith asked, curious about that domain.

"Aventheim is the center of the internet domains. It a small domain… but there rumors that the Throne Room is located there."

"Okay… this is getting confusing… what is the Throne Room?" Shinji asked.

"The Throne Room is the place where Hackers, who use Coded Arms, try to find. They say that once you get there, you will have absolute control over the internet."

"Are you sure that it's true sensei? It might me some kind of hoax…" Shinji was skeptic.

"Aventheim is the pillar of the other three domains. If it was destroyed during Second Impact, the internet today would not exist."

**Flashback ends**

**

* * *

**

Shinji snapped awake when Misato's car stopped moving. "We're here Shinji!"

Shinji yawned and went out of the car. "I have a gut feeling that there is some kind of scheming going on here…"

Misato just laughed nervously, _"Shit… Is he a psychic or something?"_

And Shinji was right, once he arrived at Misato's apartment, what he saw almost sent him to a coma.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! WHEN DID YOU LAST CLEAN YOUR APARTMENT?!"

In the end, and much to Shinji's dismay, he became Misato's personal house cleaner and cook.

"_At least I don't need to eat Misato's cooking… and I'm not planning to have a taste of it as long as I live!" _Shinji shuddered at the idea of Pizza flavored cheese on instant Ramen.

Too tired to even log-in the internet, he decided to end the day by dropping on his bed and getting enough sleep.

"And I have to go to school tomorrow…" Shinji groaned as he let sleep eat his consciousness.

* * *

After saying goodnight to her sisters, Hikari decided to sleep early since she finished checking the test papers their History teacher handed to her. She was about to lie down when she saw the framed photo of her with a boy who gave her a kiss on her cheek. She was still seven years old at that time. Below the picture were the word 'Hikari-heart-Shinji' that was written by her sister Kodama.

She wished that she asked for Shinji's last name, but he was called by an annoying kid who kept calling him Shin-chan…

Deciding that it's getting late, she closed her eyes and let sleep overcame her.

* * *

Morning. The sun is bright, the birds are chirping, and one teenage boy running down the apartment in a hurried rush, "I'mlateI'mlateI'mlate!"

The truth is, Misato whipped out last nights Instant Ramen with Pizza flavored cheese as breakfast. Deciding that he doesn't want to get sick, he reasoned that he was running late.

Upon reaching Tokyo-3 Municipal High School, he decided to look for his assigned room.

After fifteen minutes, of going up then down, then up and down… and up and down… he was able to find his assigned room.

"Oh you must be the new transfe-" Hikari's words died at her throat. "Shinji?"

"You're… Hikari… right?"

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Final Turn of the Arrival Chapter – Memories**

A/N: So, what do you think of this chapter? Please read and review!

* * *

When the Author has no ideas… they always came!

**It's the M&K Show!!!**

"Wait a minute!" the very beautiful Milly Ashford suddenly spoke. "I thought the M&K Show is exclusive for the Author Wars fanfiction of Other Kurogane."

"Apparently," Keith Alucard Kurogane, leader of the Knights of the Crimson Autumn and the Author's other side spoke, "He is busy writing 'Vermilion Snow Flakes'…"

Milly sighed, "I'm beginning to doubt Other Kurogane-san's mental stability…"

"He's already mentally unstable since first year high school…" Keith spoke, only to have a crowbar fall on his head.

"Not with the 'Crowbar is for geeky video game characters' joke…" Milly groaned.

Suddenly, the Tank from _Left4Dead _suddenly showed up and began to beat Keith senselessly.

"I think I need to wrap up the show for today. Please read and review!" Milly waved goodbye.

"This fanfiction has been _Left4Dead_… again…" Keith spoke. Suddenly the other bosses of _Left4Dead_ suddenly showed up and began to beat Keith up.

Milly just sighed.


	3. Final Turn of the Arrival Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own Evangelion and Coded Arms in my dreams! Seriously, I don't own Evangelion and Coded Arms.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coded Arms: Black Diamond Rhapsody**

**Final Turn of the Arrival Chapter – Memories**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been seven years since I last saw you in the park." Shinji spoke. Hikari, on the other hand, was gawking at him.

"_He became like this just after seven years?! Oh my God! He's so handsome!" _Hikari's inner-fangirl was awakened. "Y-yes…" Hikari began to twiddle with her fingers.

"_Oh my… she's doing the Hinata on me… does she like me at when we first met? Neh…" _Shinji thought. "Can I know your whole name? I wasn't able to ask you seven years ago." He then unknowingly flashed his 'lady-killer' smile at Hikari.

Hikari couldn't help but blush madly. "H-h-hikari Ho-Horaki."

"_Whoa. Horaki. Probably his daughter… what a stroke of luck…" _"I'm Shinji Ikari, nice to meet you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback; Osaka, Seven Years Ago…**

Hikari was sitting on a bench on a park while crying. She was got separated with her father, who was going to visit a friend of his.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked her.

She looked and saw a brown haired kid around her age eating ice cream. Hikari just nodded and continued to cry.

"Come with me, I'll treat you some ice cream." The kid grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the ice cream store just a few walk steps away.

Upon reaching the store, he asked, "What flavor do you want?"

Hikari looked up and was having a hard time deciding.

"Strawberry ice cream is delicious." The boy suggested.

Hikari just nodded as the boy ordered two cones of Strawberry ice cream. They returned back to the bench and began eating the ice cream.

After a few moments of silence, the boy spoke, "Strawberry ice cream makes you forget your problems. My sensei told me that."

Hikari nodded. A few moments later, she felt something wet on the left side of her lips. When she turned her eyes, she saw the boy licking some of the ice cream off of her face.

"Yum, delicious!" the boy commented.

**End of Flashback.**

Shinji was snapped awake when the lunch bell rang. He was asleep the whole class that the messages that were sent to him piled up on his laptop.

"_Now I remember doing a Hyaweh on her…" _Shinji thought as he saw Hikari about to exit the room.

"Hey Hikari!" Shinji called. His outburst made heads turn.

"How did he know Class Rep's name?"

"Do you think she's his boyfriend?"

"Maybe his fiancée."

"Are arranged marriages still alive in this century?"

Shinji just ignored the murmurs as he approached Hikari. However, Hikari was embarrassed that her face color was beginning to turn pinkish.

"Want to have lunch with me? My treat." Shinji offered.

"T-that's alright I-ikari-kun…" Hikari spoke.

"No, I insist… and you can call me Shinji." He then unknowingly flashed his 'Lady-Killer' smile.

The females present began to swoon at him; Hikari's inner-fangirl began to curse at the sudden increase of rivals and the males present began to get pissed because Shinji is beginning to monopolize the girls... and he didn't even notice it!

"O-okay… Sh-shinji…" Hikari replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at NERV HQ, Ritsuko, Misato and Maya were talking about the network breach they experienced two weeks ago.

"The weird part is that the unknown program just vanished after it corrupted and destroyed fifty percent of Melchior's Hard Drive." Maya spoke.

"Could it be a hacker?" Misato asked.

"Impossible." Ritsuko answered, "Trying to hack the Magi will take a few months before you can access its Level 1 network."

"And there is also the fact that it destroyed viruses and bugs. It also bypassed the triple-6 type firewall we put against it." Maya said.

"I already updated the Magi's security system… it will notify us if an unknown program has entered it." Ritsuko spoke.

"By the way Sempai, there are rumors in the internet about something called 'Coded Arms System'…" Maya said.

"What is that Coded Arms System thingy?" Misato asked.

"It's a network defense program that the US Military developed in the year 1999… It was never put into test because the military plane where it was carried has crash landed on Mount Makiling in the Philippines…" Ritsuko explained. She then looked at Maya and asked, "What rumors are there?"

"Well… the rumor goes like: 'Who ever reaches Aventheim's Throne Room will claim the Hrunting'..."

"I think that's a riddle." Ritsuko said.

"Sounds like more of a game to me…" Misato commented.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Old-Osaka, Sensei grunted as he read the message he found on some random internet forum.

"_Someone is spilling information about the Hound of the Red Plains, Hrunting… As long they don't discover about the Silver Weapons, the internet is still safe. I just wish I told Shinji the whole story about the Creation…"_

**Flashback; Two Years Ago…**

"The Creation?" Shinji asked while eating his two feet high Strawberry ice cream.

"Does it have something to do with why the internet has four domains?" Keith asked; his eyes never left the screen of his Nintendo DS.

"Yes. Ever since the Coded Arms System was created, the internet began to evolve." Sensei then took his trusty pipe and began to smoke.

"Jeez old man, will you quit that?!" Shinji fanned the smoke away from him.

"No." Sensei retorted, "Anyways, are you guys familiar with the event called 'Global Freeze'?"

"Where all the computers connected in the internet froze for a whole minute, and then restarted?" Keith spoke.

"Yes. You see, when the Coded Arms was activated, another program was also activated. That program is called Fragarach… also known as the Answerer. Fragarach is the program that created the four domains and also responsible for keeping the internet on what Coded Arms Users now sees. Another program was used to change the viruses, bugs, firewalls and other stuff to augment with the Coded Arms. It is called Crewennan. Those two programs were activated at the same time, which forced all the computers in the world to restart."

"Let me guess where those programs are located… at Aventheim, Right?" Shinji asked.

Sensei just nodded.

**End of Flashback.**

"_I really should have told them that I was a member of the Original Nine who reprogrammed Coded Arms… and I was the programmer of the Crewennan and Fragarach... Now the battle for the Throne Room will surely spill out of the internet and onto the real world…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was enjoying his time with Hikari when a guy wearing a tracksuit suddenly approached him.

"I would like to thank you." The guy spoke.

"Suzuhara?" Hikari asked, confused on why did Touji thanked Shinji.

"For what?" Shinji decided to play the naïve card.

"For asking those men in black to save my sister…" Touji spoke, "…she could have been dead by now if you weren't able to see him."

"Wait, how did you know I was the pilot of the Barneybot?" Shinji said which made Hikari and Touji laugh, while the one behind Touji who wears glasses, glare daggers at Shinji.

"Don't call that awesome giant robot Barneybot!" Kensuke pointed a finger at Shinji.

"It's purple! Of all colors available in the world why purple? It could have been black or gold, but no… it has to be purple!"

Kensuke was unable to produce a retort while Hikari and Touji laughed.

"By the way I'm Touji Suzuhara." Touji said.

"Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you."

"By the way, is Rei Ayanami also a pilot?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji just shrugged, "I haven't met her…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Utgard Domain; 01:00 PM…**

"Are you guys sure that we will find an Armsel Striker here?" a hacker asked his friend via chat.

"Stop chatting and keep your eyes peeled. This place is crawling with viruses you know…" another hacker spoke.

"Don't worry; this is where I got my IMW Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle. I'm sure we will get-" the third hacker spoke; only to be silenced by a white beam of light that sliced his character in half.

"The hell?!" The two remaining hackers fired blindly at the source of the light.

"I didn't know there are laser guns here!"

"Let's pull back! That laser is surely a relic weapon, we will surely-" he fell after receiving the beam in his head.

"Crap, I'm out of here!" the last one tried to fled; only to meet the barrel of a Glock GmbH Glock 18 at his face.

"Goodnight." The voice said before pulling the trigger.

"That was cold Fenrir…" a voice said then snickered.

"Let me guess…you're having those ideas again, Yamino." Fenrir said.

"Anyways, what is this weapon called?" Yamino began to wave the weapon around.

"It's called Claiomh Solais… one of the rumored Silver Relic Weapons…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ringing of the school bell is the sign of the end of the classes for that day. As everyone left the school building; saying 'see you' to their friends or inviting them to the nearest arcade center, Shinji patiently waited for Hikari at the school gate. Looking at his watch, it was already four-thirty PM. He decided to put on the earphones for his Sony Ericcson P910i phone which he received from Sensei on his fourteenth birthday. After opening the Music Player, he selected his currently favorite song.

_Tsuyoku hibiki atta mama hanarete itta osanai kioku/_

_nanika ga owatte bokura wa hajimari wo kanjiteru tsumetai ame no naka/_

_ikutsumo no mirai wo kanjiro masshiro ni naru mae ni/_

_MAKE A LITTLE CHANCE! US kara ashita tsumugidase READY and GO!/_

_LIGHT UP shita WORLD kara nando GROUND ni utagatte mo/_

_NEVER GONNA GIVE UP! kitto kake ue ga reru ANYTIME GLOW!  
_

"Shinji?" He suddenly heard Hikari's voice.

Taking off the earphones, he offered, "Do you want some ice cream? My treat."

Hikari blushed slightly as she nodded, "Okay…"

As the two walked to find an ice cream store, Shinji asked, "How's Kodama?"

Hikari sighed; "She always teases me… especially every time she caught me looking at our picture-" she froze as she realized what she spoke.

"You still have our picture?" Shinji asked; his face was a good color of red.

"Y-yeah… what about yours?"

Shinji cursed, he hated Sensei for grinding 'honesty' into his head, "It's on my other laptop… as wallpaper."

Hikari and Shinji's face was now as red as a ripe tomato.

Hikari then noticed an ice cream store ahead of them. "Let's go Shinji!" She began to walk rather very fast.

Shinji was about to follow quickly when he noticed a banana peel ahead of Hikari. "Be careful of that banana peel."

"Eh?" Hikari turned her head as she looked at Shinji.

Shinji never thought that he will able to see the 'banana peel' gag in real life. As Hikari slipped on the banana peel, Shinji ran towards Hikari, slid on the sidewalk, and caught Hikari on his arms and cushioning her fall.

"Ouch." The only word Shinji produced after that. Only to notice something else…

1.) Hikari was on top of him.

2.) His left hand was on Hikari's waistline.

3.) His right hand landed on her breast.

4.) Hikari's hands were on his chest.

5.) They were making eye contact.

6.) It was a little _hentai_ position.

7.) Their faces were **VERY **close to each other.

8.) Both were tempted to throw civilized manners out of the window.

9.) Both were interrupted by a female voice…

"My my, I didn't know my sister is the type who throws guys on the sidewalk."

The two looked at the source of the voice and saw Kodama Horaki. "Hello Shinji!" She greeted.

Hikari groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After treating Hikari and her sister buckets of ice cream, Shinji headed straight to Misato's apartment to prepare their dinner. After making their dinner, he was about to eat when he received a text message from Keith.

(Open your laptop and log-in the C.A. NOW!)

Sensing that it was important, he headed to his room and opened his laptop. After opening the Coded Arms System, he was surprised at the pop-up massage he received.

"Yamino has acquired the Claiomh Solais."

Shinji took the headset for his laptop and plugged it in. He opened a VoIP chat and invited Keith.

"What the heck is the Claiomh Solais?" Shinji asked; his voice has the hint of worry.

"That's why I told you to log-in… I don't know."

"This is bad…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Arrival Chapter: Cleared!**

**To be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Turn One; The Claiomh Solais Chapter – Ballad for the Grim Angel**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! As usual, please read and review. And, for those who play Halo or any other popular FPS game, please send me the list of the guns available on the game… (ie. Halo Guns – Description and ammo capacity…) please don't mix the guns from other games.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They steal internet bandwidth when the Author plays…

**It's the M&K Show!!!**

"Hello!" Milly Ashford waved at the audience. "Were here to explain some of the terminologies used in this fanfiction!"

"And we have one of Other Kurogane's favorite girls to do the job, please welcome the Princess of the Empire of Brittania and one of Milly-chan's closest friends, Nunnally vi Brittania!" Keith introduced the cutest character of Code Geass.

_**She is ranked next to Haru Miura, Kyoko Sasagawa and Megumi Yamamoto!**__** :D**_

"You shouldn't have made a grand introduction for me…" Nunnally said towards Keith. Ignoring the Other Kurogane's random banter.

Keith replied, albeit sweating very hard, "Other Kurogane will strike a lightning down at me…"

"Oh… too bad… anyways lets begin shall we?" Nunnally spoke. "Well… first on the list is the song Shinji played. Its title is _Enrai ~Tooku ni Aru Agari~,_ sung by _High and Mighty Color_ for Gundam SEED Destiny Special. Second is the _Crewennan_, it's a mythical dagger used by King Arthur to summon creatures from hell. In Coded Arms, is the program responsible for the appearance and the AI of the Viruses, Bugs, Firewall, and other various internet stuff… Third is the _Fragarach, _which is called the Sword of Air, The Answerer or The Retaliator. In Coded Arms, it's the program that changed the internet to augment the activation of the Coded Arms System. Lastly is the _Claiomh Solais_, which is the Sword of Light. In Coded Arms, it's a laser gun and one of the Seven Silver Weapons that enable-"

Suddenly nuclear siren from Red Alert 2 sounded.

"Sorry Nunna-chan…" Rollo Lamperouge was on the sound board. "Other Kurogane-san gave me orders to bleep out spoilers."

"Oh, okay Rollo-kun." Nunnally flashed one of her sweetest smiles. "And for Other Kurogane's random banter… Haru Miura and Kyoko Sasagawa are characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn... while Megumi Yamamoto is a character from Special A.

"Thank you Nunnally." Milly said, "So Keith, I just want to ask you a question… Is the Keith in this fanfiction and you were the same?"

"Yes and No…"

"What do you mean 'Yes and No'?" a confused Milly asked.

"Well…"

"Oh we ran out of time!" Milly suddenly spoke. "To quote Other Kurogane-san, 'Please Read and Review to help him improve this fanfiction!"

"So, when will be their wedding?" Keith asked as he pointed at Rollo and Nunnally.

"Time will tell… sooner or later, time will tell…"

"Quoting Professor Einstein in Red Alert eh?"

**Ending Theme: One Life by **_**The Pillows**_


	4. Turn One Claiomh Solais Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evangelion and Coded Arms.

**Author's Note:** This is the first chapter of the Claiomh Solais Arc. If you guys have comments or suggestions… feel free to PM me of send a review… don't worry, I don't bite…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coded Arms: Black Diamond Rhapsody**

**Turn One; The Claiomh Solais Chapter – Ballad for the Grim Angel**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I hear wedding bells ringing?" Kodama teased Hikari. Seeing Hikari blush is pure entertainment for the eldest of the Horaki sisters.

"Stop it, will you!" Hikari yelled angrily. Ever since they reached home, Kodama wouldn't stop pestering Hikari about their current relationship status. "He's a good friend!"

"Soon to be boyfriend… then fiancé… then husband!" Kodama giggled uncontrollably.

Suddenly, a small figure whizzed past Kodama towards Hikari.

"Isittruethatyoualreadyhaveaboyfiend?Who?Where?When?Ishehandsome?Isittheguyonthepictureyouhaveonyourroom?Didhekissyou?Didheusedhistounge?Didyourippedhisshirtoff?Didyou-" She was stopped when Kodama lifted her off the ground. "Hey! Lemme ko! Lemme ko!"

"Stop speaking chibi language… it doesn't fit you Nozomi." Kodama said. Nozomi just pouted cutely.

"You feed her sugar again didn't you?" Hikari asked Kodama.

"Just a little bit of those sugar substitutes…" Kodama laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was pacing around his room. The C.A. System on his laptop is still active with the words 'Yamino has acquired Claiomh Solais' still on it.

"_What the heck is a Claiomh Solais? Is it an Ultra-Rare Weapon?" _Shinji thought, _"My search for the Throne Room has become a bit harder…" _Shinji went back to his laptop and asked Keith, "Does Sensei know this?"

"I don't know…" Keith replied, "He wasn't in his room as he always does everyday…"

"Its surprising that he went out of his room." Shinji replied.

"I think he decided to get some Vitamin D from the sun…" Keith mused. "Anyways, I'll disable my chat system, so look for me at Central Embellia if you'll need me."

"Okay…"

Shinji logged off the C.A. and began to think, _"Is Sensei hiding something important?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In a cemetery somewhere in Osaka…**

"It's been five years since you died Megumi-chan…" Sensei kneeled in front of a tombstone bearing the name 'Megumi Sasagawa'. "…ever since we found the Coded Arms, it began to change me, you and our friends…" he put down a pack of marshmallows and a tub of ice cream next to the tombstone, "…these are your favorite foods right?"

Sensei didn't know that he was already crying…

"It should have been me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was standing in front of the Horaki Residence. He is thinking if he should visit Hikari or not. His left hand was about to press the door bell when he decided to go against it… only to try to press the door bell again. That process went on and on for almost five minutes only to be broken by a female voice.

"Shinji?" Hikari spoke behind Shinji. Shinji, on the other hand, wasn't expecting a sneak attack.

"Oh, hi Hikari." Shinji scratched the back of this head in embarrassment.

"Why won't you come inside?" Hikari suggested.

"Oh… okay." Replied Shinji as he walked beside Hikari.

Hikari was about to open the door when it suddenly opened to reveal her little sister Nozomi. Nozomi looked at Shinji as if she was inspecting his quality. A few seconds later, she gave Hikari a thumbs-up.

"Hikari-nee-chan, Good job!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere…

"Huh? Is that you Darryl?" a middle aged man asked the approaching person.

"Call me Sensei, Blu. It keeps me sane at least…"

"You still haven't forgotten about her?" Blu asked, truly concerned at him. After Second Impact, Blu is the only remaining _Original Nine_ who is still contacting Sensei. "What's your business here, Mr. Five?"

"I need the cavalry, Mr. Eight… Like the last time."

Blu whistled, "You still prefer hardcore firepower."

"I think there are still remnants of _them_…" Sensei's voice was already on a tone that yells 'Pissed Off'. "…I'll make sure that this time; nothing will be left of them."

"Whoa there, are you saying that the _Advent_ is still active?" Blu asked in a shocked tone, "We liquidated that group before Second Impact!"

"There are no other groups that knew the existence of the Hrunting…"

"True, True… Anyways, how are your successors?"

"One has fallen into the dark side of perversion…" Sensei chuckled.

At Sensei's house, Keith sneezed loudly. "My, my… Wonder who is talking about me…"

"…and another had become a pilot of a bio-mechanical robot…" Sensei continued.

"It isn't that bad right? Being a mecha pilot is a dream of any otakus…"

Back in Tokyo-3, Kensuke sneezed, "Annoying allergies…" and he continued playing _Call of Duty 2_.

"The said mecha is color purple…" Sensei deadpanned.

Silence…

"Are you serious?" Blu asked, not believing that a mecha will be colored purple.

"I am serious. As much as I am a mecha fanatic, there is no way I'll look at a mecha painted purple. Even they add satellite cannon, twin-buster rifle or an eyeglass at it, there is no way in hell that I'll going to like that mecha as long it's purple."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of screeching tires from the outside of Blu's Grocery Store.

"Damn, they're here!" Sensei dived behind the counter. At the same time, Blu ducked as the store was peppered with bullets.

"Damn! My store is just a few months open and they already wrecked it!" Blu seethed as he took a Heckler & Koch MG4 and began to fire blindly at their aggressors.

Sensei took a M16 Grenade Launcher and aimed at the car outside, "This is for Megumi!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji felt uneasy as Kodama eyed him. "Are you here to ask Hikari to be your fiancée?"

"Wha-, No!" Shinji's face went beet red. "I'm just here to visit her."

"Yeah right…" Kodama teased.

"Please stop it Kodama!" Hikari yelled; her face was nearing its limitation.

"Hikari-nee-chan, is it true Shinji-nii-chan licked your face?" Nozomi asked innocently… But her face shows a sadistic smirk/smile. Kodama probably told Nozomi about it.

The two laughed nervously as they remembered that incident. Shinji was about to answer when his cellphone rang its text message tone. Shinji quickly took it out of his pocket and read the message.

"I think you girls should head the nearest shelter... an Angel has been detected." Shinji spoke in a serious tone.

Shinji was about make a run for it when Hikari spoke, "Please be careful."

Shinji faced her with a bright smile, "I will Hikarin."

Hikari was frozen in her place, her face was deep red, "H-Hikarin?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was enjoying a round of _Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection_ on his PSP when the front door was slammed open, revealing Sensei who is wielding a Fusil Automático Doble (FAD) Assault Rifle.

"What the? What's with the weapon?" Keith asked, until he noticed that Sensei's left shoulder was bleeding.

"Pack your clothes and put all of your files on your Portable Hard Drive, we will going to Tokyo-3!"

"You're wounded! Let get the firs-" Keith was stopped my Sensei's left hand on his head.

"Please get your things…" Sensei spoke calmly, "There is no time left, just get your things and find Shinji at Tokyo-3."

Keith sensed that it might be something to do with the injury Sensei received so he just followed him.

"Oh, bring along my PC with you." Sensei then threw a pair of keys, "There's a car parked at the backyard, and use it."

Keith didn't like what is happening today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle against the Fourth Angel was a bit on the easy side. Since Shinji knew the weakness of the said creature, he smashed through Shamshel's AT Field and drove the Prog Knife deep into the Angel's Core.

After exiting the Entry plug, Shinji was about to go to the Locker Room to take a bath when he noticed a blue-head walk past him. Though she was pretty, what caught his attention was that the said blue-head has cast on her left arm and was heavily bandaged.

Curious, he approached the nearest engineer and asked him, "Excuse me but who is that blue haired girl?"

"Oh her?" The engineer replied, "She's Rei Ayanami, designated First Child."

"I see." Shinji then thanked the engineer. He was about to leave when the engineer called his attention.

"Please take care of my daughters Shinji-kun!"

Shinji nodded and turned, only to freeze in mid-step.

"_Daughters? Don't tell me…"_

"Yup, I'm Spencer Horaki." Spencer said as if he read what was on Shinji's mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After gathering all of his and Sensei's things, Keith was about to ask what is happening when Sensei said, "I want you to don't stop driving and don't turn around to get me, understand?" Sensei then handed a driver's license.

"I don't understand why should I go ahead of you?" Keith asked with worry. He felt that it might be their last meeting.

"I'm waiting for some important visitors." Sensei spoke, "You should leave now…" He pushed Keith to the driver's seat and closed the door for Keith.

"I'll be waiting for you at Tokyo-3..." Keith said sadly as he drove off.

Sighing, Sensei went back inside his house and began equipping himself with all the weapons he got from Blu.

"_I really hope Blu managed to get away safely…" _Sensei thought as he took a Heckler & Koch HK416 and loaded its magazine with 45mm rounds. He was almost done when the house was rocked with an explosion. "I seem that these bastards are rushing towards their graves…" He placed a couple of C4 Bombs at the door earlier after Keith left. He took his Fusil Automático Doble (FAD) Assault Rifle on his left hand and the M16 Grenade Launcher on his right and rushed towards the front door.

"_Wait for me Megumi… I'll be with you after this…"_ And Sensei began to unleash hell at the aggressors.

He pressed the play button of his I-pod and it began to play _'Ballad for the Fallen Angel'_.

Enemies fell as he fired at them. He just continued to fire at them, ignoring the wounds he is receiving on his arms, body, and legs. He already knew that he will die so he embraced death at its scythe.

Falling on his knees due to exhaustion, he mustered the last ting he could say. "See you in hell." Then he pressed a button on the remote control that was on his belt.

The whole Yukishiro residence exploded and began to be engulfed in flames.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith felt and heard the explosion from his old house. He can't help but to continue driving to Tokyo-3 while grieving at the loss of his Sensei.

"_There's a video message saved at my Hard Drive… Watch it with Shinji.__" _Those were the last words Sensei told him before he left.

"We keep on driving into the night… It's a late goodbye… such a late goodbye…" Keith sang as he sobbed.

"_I want nothing more than to lay Sensei's enemies to rest where they stand once we know who they are…" _Keith promised to himself

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was lying on his bed, pondering on the recent event in the Internet. _"Ultra-Rare Weapons… who ever think that they exist in the Coded Arms…"_

He was about to turn off his lap when he received a private message…

**From: Maria Valkyrie**

_I shall guide you to the place where you belong…_

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji replied.

_Who are you?_

But Maria didn't reply. Shinji decided to shrug it off and sleep early.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning…

Hikari was standing in front of the Katsuragi residence, twiddling her fingers nervously. She wanted to walk with Shinji to school today so she went at his apartment since her house and his apartment is just a few blocks away from each other. She was about to press the doorbell when the door suddenly opened to reveal Shinji.

"Sorry Misato, I'm already late for school. I'll just eat breakfast there." Shinji yelled as she grabbed Hikari's wrist and began to drag her to the elevator. Hikari is just shocked at the turn of events.

A few minutes later…

"Believe me. Misato's cooking is must be banned by the Geneva Convention." Shinji shuddered as he saw the Curry with Mayonnaise and Tabasco sauce surprise.

Hikari laughed, "Don't be like that Shinji… I'm sure Misato-san's cooking isn't that bad."

Shinji was about to say something when a car suddenly stopped beside the two. Shinji looked and recognized it was Sensei's Mercedes-Benz CLK500. The door on the driver side opened to reveal Keith. Shinji was about to greet him when he noticed he has tear stains on his face.

Fearing for a bad news, Shinji asked, "What happened? And where is Sensei, Keith?"

Keith began to cry as he answered, "Sensei is dead…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Turn Two; The Claiomh Solais Chapter – Beginning of the Requiem.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay… I got lost on the way of life and have to backtrack just to find the right plot for this story…

Reviews are very welcome! Also Comments and Suggestions!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Keith and Milly are not here right now… its time for…

**The R&N Show!!!**

"Good day to everyone who is reading Other Kurogane's fanfiction!" Nunnally vi Brittania, despite being… Brittanian… did a very Japanese bow.

"Were here because Milly and Keith has something very important to do back in the Author War Fanfiction." Rollo Lamperouge explained. "Anyways… Nunna-chan, would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure Rollo-kun!" Nunnally smiled at Rollo, making him blush.

"To begin… The 'Chibi Language' part is inspired from the Shakugan no Shana-tan OVA and the Code Geass 4koma comics…"

"Ahh… the Code Geass 4Koma where Nunnally is made for absolute win…" Rollo reminisced.

"My, thank you." Nunnally gave Rollo a light kiss on his cheek.

"Second… Embellia is a nation in the game _Yggdra Union: Well Never Fight Alone._ And oh… the Author wants to say that the games that might be mentioned in the future don't belong to him…"

"Third… is the 'Hikarin' part. Other Kurogane-san got this idea from playing too much Touhou Project games..."

"Not to mention fan-boying over Marisa Kirisame, Reimu Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo…" Rollo said… until he noticed Nunnally was looking at him. "Oh sorry… please continue."

"Anyways, Touhou fans nicknamed the character Yukari Yakumo 'Yukarin'."

"Fourth is the line: "We keep on driving into the night… It's a late goodbye… such a late goodbye…" is derived from the song 'Late Goodbye' by the 'Poets of the Fall'… it is used as the ending credits theme for 'Max Payne 2: Fall of Max Payne'"

"Fifth is the line: _"I want nothing more than to lay Sensei's enemies to rest where they stand once we know who they are…" _is an edited version of the line of one of the characters in the game 'Knights in the Nightmare'. The original line goes like, 'I want nothing more than to lay my enemies to rest where they stand.'"

"Last is the line: "_I shall guide you to the place where you belong…"_. The Author just used it from the American Site of the game 'Knights in the Nightmare'… and oh, Maria is the main character of the said game and she's a valkyrie."

"Well, this is all for this chapter!" Rollo said. "Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Coded Arms: Black Diamond Rhapsody! And the Author wants to pass this message to Electric Eclectic… or it's Eclectic Electric…"

"The Author wants to say that just wait for the next chapter of the Author Wars. He is re-reading the whole story to check if he needs to rewrite it…" Nunnally chimed in.

"Anyways…" the two looked at each other before saying…

"Ja ne!"

A few seconds later…

"Wanna drive Lelouch-nii-san insane?" Nunnally asked.

Rollo just smiled, "Sure!"


	5. Turn Two Claiomh Solais Chapter

Disclaimer: How many times should I do this? I don't own Evangelion and Coded Arms.

* * *

**Coded Arms: Black Diamond Rhapsody**

**Turn Two; The Claiomh Solais Chapter – Beginning of the Requiem**

* * *

**Midgard Domain; Northern Bronquia…**

"Oi Yamino…" Fenrir called his companion. "Are you sure that the second Silver Relic Weapon is located here in Northern Bronquia?"

"According to that old geezer's journal, he hid the weapon called _Mjolnir_ in the Northern Lands of Midgard. The only Northern end of Midgard is Bronquia. It's just simple geography…"

"Anyways… I received info that one of the Original Nine perished in a firefight against Advent goons. Do you think he's the one named Blu Vladimir Kuzov?"

"Probably… or it could be the dreaded 'Mr. Big-Bang Five'… but I doubt someone who can do the infamous SEED Mode from Gundam Seed will die that easy."

"I think were here." Yamino said as he looked at the big castle in front of them.

"Do you think there's a princess inside being guarded by an oversized tortoise?" Fenrir joked.

"I wish they have those really cool bosses like the Manticore from Castlevania!"

"You and your Castlevania fandom…"

* * *

Shinji felt weak in his knees. He can't believe that someone he considers as a second father died.

"_He promised that he will live until the day he meet my child…" _Shinji suppressed the urge to cry on the spot. _"Wait… where did that thought came from?!" _"Please tell me you're joking Keith."

Keith shook his head; tears still streaming down his face. "Do you think I'll joke something like this?" He then noticed Hikari, "Hello Ms. Horaki…" the usual happy tune from Keith's voice was replaced with a serious one. "We'll talk later. I'll drive you guys to school first."

"But-" Shinji was about to object going to school for that day until he saw Keith's Zero Point glare.

"Sensei told us that no matter what happens… school is a priority." Keith then opened the other doors of the Mercedes-Benz, "Get in."

* * *

Sensei was tempted to bang his head on the nearest wall, HARD. He has forgotten that the house was once used by some big-time yakuza family and it has some insane escape routes and mind-boggling mazes. On the bright side, the Advent wouldn't bug Shinji and Keith.

"Now, to establish the whereabouts of the Arcobaleno members…" Sensei then fell on his knees, "Damn… my wounds hurt… and my old Bulletproof Vest didn't helped much…"

"I knew you would do something like that…" a voice said behind him.

Sensei turned around and saw Blu; smugly looking at him. "You almost accepted Death there…"

"Apparently, Death is a carrot headed, mask wearing juvenile…" Sensei said. Blu just gave him a flat look.

"You and your eccentric humor…" Blu shook his head, "Anyways… I already established a secure connection with Roland… that crybaby is now married to Michelle and now lives in Italy!"

"I knew the two of them will end up together…" Sensei said with a grin, "Now that we have Mr. Six Shooter and Mrs. Lucky Seven and they both live in Italy, finding the remnants of the Arcobaleno group will be easy."

"They are willing to help us find last of the Arcobaleno… but that's it. They are not going to help us firepower wise…"

"I understand… They probably don't want to die and leave their child..."

"It's children Sensei." Blu added, "They have five kids."

Sensei whistled, "Talk about going at it like rabbits… Well, that's enough reason to don't let them get too involved."

* * *

"I doubt that Sensei's dead…" Shinji whispered, "…the may be old, but he's not yet senile enough to be get caught flat footed against his enemies."

"But I heard gunfight and explosion … and I even saw the pillar of smoke…" Keith countered, "…it's like they sent an entire squad of Special Ops at our old house!"

"Umm…" Hikari interrupted, "…were if you're going to take us to school, were going the wrong way…"

Shinji looked at the surroundings and spoke, "You still suck at directions…."

"Shut up!" Keith retorted.

"Shinji-kun… I can't help but get curious on what you two were talking about?"

"Maybe I'll tell you one day but today is not the right day…" Shinji said while looking at the rear view mirror. He then leaned forward and whispered to Keith "Hey, were being followed."

"I know damnit…" Keith silently cursed, "…I tried to shake them off earlier but these guys were too persistent."

"Do you think they're the guys who killed Sensei?"

"Probably… But upon hearing the sounds of battle, I think they should have opened fire at us by now."

"Head to our school as quickly as possible."

* * *

"So… Darryl Yukishiro has been killed…" Gendou mused, "…do you know who killed him?"

"We don't know sir..." The Section Two agent reported, "…apparently, he was caught in a fierce fire fight" the agent coughed as he amended his previous statement, "…I think fire fight is not the proper word… its more of an all out war. Mr. Yukishiro managed to kill off seventy-five of his attackers before he decided to commit suicide thus killing more of his aggressors… He was able to kill 128 aggressors."

Fuyutsuki's eyes widen, "They send that many against Yukishiro?!"

"That's why I choose him." Gendou spoke.

"What do you mean by that Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Have you heard about the group called '_Numbers_'?"

"Are you referring to the Original Nine, who are a group of wanted Hackers?" Then it dawned to Fuyutsuki, "Don't tell me…"

"Yes… He's the leader of that group…"

* * *

"Wah!" Both Yamino and Fenrir exclaimed as they dashed out of the castle keeping the Silver Relic Weapon Mjolnir.

"I thought our C.A. System is done for!" Yamino sighed, then his grin grew wide, "Damn that was fun!"

"That's not fun!" Fenrir objected as he pointed a finger at Yamino, "Why did you pulled the red rope you retard?! It's the blue rope that should been pulled! BLUE!"

"But I'm curious what will happen if we pulled the red one…" Yamino feigned whining.

"And it almost cost our C.A. System!" Fenrir looked at the entrance that was now being blocked by a giant metal ball with sharp spikes. "Now look! The only entrance is blocked by Infinitely Sharp Spikes of Doom™."

"Then I'll blast it with the Claiomh Solais!" Yamino raised the Silver Relic Weapon.

"Wait you shouldn't…" Fenrir tried to stop Yamino but he was a second too late as the beam collided with the spiked ball… making it explode and shoot out its Infinitely Sharp Spikes of Doom™.

"Oh boy…" Yamino muttered as he and Fenrir took cover to avoid the deadly projectiles.

* * *

Hikari objected at the idea that she should give Shinji a Bento Box. But with the constant bugging of her sisters, she made a bento for Shinji.

But now she is nervous and shy to give the bento to Shinji. Deciding that there's no harm in giving him a Bento Box, Hikari approached Shinji… only to get tripped.

Hikari's world suddenly went into 'Bullet mode' as she watched the bento slowly heads towards Shinji's head. Gathering her strength, she stood up and quickly catches the bento that was just a few inches into impact. She then quickly regained composure and gave the said bento.

"Shinji-kun here's your Bento."

After she said that she quickly left the classroom and headed for the nearest comfort room.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked because they just saw their Class-Rep get tripped, which made the Bento Box go flying at Shinji. They also was her quickly recover, catch the said flying Bento Box, quickly regain composure and gave the said Bento Box to Shinji as if nothing happened.

"Damn…" Kensuke cursed, "…where's a video camera when you need one…"

Shinji was just dumfounded at the events that transpired…

* * *

"Their meddling might affect the scenario…" Keel Lorenz spoke, "What could you suggest?"

"I say that we should make a special task force against the Advent… but I was wondering why they went active after a long time of silence..." SEELE 4 spoke.

"We all know that Yukishiro is the last member of the Original Nine. They probably still hold a grudge against him after he destroyed the Babel Server." SEELE 6 said.

"His death will benefit us since it will affect the Third Child's mentality…" Keel spoke. "Even though Ikari was able to make a move ahead of us, his move didn't even sidetracked our plans."

"Are you sure?" SEELE 3 asked skeptically, "He might be hiding more than one ace under his sleeve…"

"It doesn't matter…" Keel spoke, "…and please, don't remind me of our poker match against Twelve… I didn't know he was a magician before he became a member of our group…"

"Just admit it Keel, you're just a sore loser when it comes to cards…" SEELE 12 spoke tauntingly.

"Just shut up…"

* * *

"I'm sorry Dar- err… Sensei…" the man known as Roland von Lanzekreuz spoke at Sensei via Videophone, "…me and Michelle wont be able to fight by your side."

"That's alright…" Sensei then grinned and teased, "…I never knew the both of you were goddamn rabbits!"

"Sensei!" Roland blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehe… Still the same Baby Roland… Easy to tease… anyways, what do got for us?"

"Well, a Good News, a Bad News, a really Bad News, and a really REALLY Bad News."

Sensei rolled eyes, "Figures… anyway, lets begin with the Good News, and then the Bad News in increasing intensity."

"Well…" Roland began, "The Good News is that we were able to find the last Arcobaleno and was able to give us information… the Bad News is that he committed suicide afterwards… the really Bad News is that the Advent is now reformed was now called Shinkirou… and the really REALLY Bad News is that their activities were focused on Japan only."

"Damn…" Blu cursed, "That means that we can't trust any person we meet."

"Oh, Michelle told me to say hi to you for her."

"Tell her that I say hi too… and thanks for your help. We will keep in touch." Sensei then terminated the connection. "Now what?" he asked Blu.

* * *

Keith was enjoying a cup of coffee at the local Coffee Shop when he quickly noticed men in black suits heading towards him. Readying his pocket knife, be braced himself for the worst.

"Relax Kurogane, were not hostiles…" a man in black spoke from behind Keith.

Cursing to himself, he hid his weapon and let the MIB's sat on his table.

"Were from the joint United States/Philippine Anti-Internet Terrorism Squad called 'Sagittarius'. Just call me Gray…" a man who obviously colored some his hair white spoke. "…were here to ask you some simple questions… and probably invite you to join our team."

"Shoot." Keith spoke as he took his cup of coffee.

"We know you're a Mediator…" Gray began, which made Keith curse rather loudly. "Language Kurogane…"

"What's a Mediator?" One of the agents with Gray asked.

Silence…

Sighing, Gray explained, "Mediators, in the internet, are Coded Arms users who has their system upgraded to firmware version 7.5 and above… It is said that their weapons are now on version 9.5 or Final."

"So what are the famed C.A. killers want from me?" Keith asked, still wary at their presence.

"A group called Shinkirou is making their move here in Japan…" Gray explained, "…even though the Japanese Government has their own Anti-Internet Terrorism Squad, they were not prepared against multiple C.A. users. So that's why we need your cooperation. We want you to head the Noah II operation."

"Noah II operation?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow, "That sounds like you guys ripped it from Chaos;Head…"

"I know… our Operations Captain is a fan of anime…" Gray sighed. "Anyway, will you join us?"

Keith pondered for a moment before asking, "What will I get after this?"

"We will clear your and Mr. Shinji Ikari's name from being hackers and you will get ample compensation for your hard work…" Gray offered.

"Can I talk to Shinji about this?" Keith asked.

"Sure… We will wait until tomorrow noon for your answer…"

* * *

"Yukishiro is now finished. Have they also killed Kurogane?" a man asked form the shadows.

"Kurogane has not in their home when we assaulted it. He heard he is going to visit Ikari in Tokyo-3…" one of the footmen answered.

The man cursed, "We cant openly attack Kurogane and Ikari in Tokyo-3… NERV will be on us like flies."

"Kurogane and Ikari are just minor nuisances in our operation…" another man spoke, "…Ignore them for now and lets focus on our main agenda here… how's the reconstruction of the Babel Server?"

"It's thirty percent and counting as we speak now… but we will be needing the major codes from Aventheim to make it fully operational."

"I see…" the man mused, "What about the search for the Silver Relic Weapons?"

"We have reports that the Claiomh Solais was recovered by a duo of relic hunters…" a footman spoke as he rummaged through his report, "…I all I got is their names… Yamino and Fenrir…"

The man just grumbled under his breath, "Arcobaleno…"

* * *

Back at Northern Midgard, Yamino and Fenrir violently sneezed.

"It's either some very hot girls were talking about us or we are in for some serious problems in the future." Yamino spoke to his comrade.

"I pick the first one." Fenrir looked at the entrance and said, "Let's get our second Silver Relic!"

"You're too enthusiastic to get that weapon."

"Why shouldn't I?" Fenrir looked at this partner, "In Norse Mythology, Fenrir wields the Mjolnir."

"It was Thor who wields the Mjolnir." Yamino grinned at his partner's stupidity.

"Just…" Fenrir walked past Yamino, feeling humiliated, "…just shut up."

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Turn Three; The Claiomh Solais Chapter – Modern Strange Cowboy.**

* * *

A/N: Finally, Turn two of the Claiomh Solais Chapter is cleared. Please review my fics to make my creative juices flowing.

* * *

And now…

When the Author is away, they come out and play…

**It's the N&R Show!!!**

"Hello!" Nunnally vi Brittania-Lamperouge greeted, "It feels great to be back after the Author decided to get lazy and ignore his ficts just to play various games."

Rolo sweat dropped at his fiancée's antic, "Are you angry at him?"

"No I'm not." Nunnally smiled at Rolo, "It's just he…" she was cut off when a piexce of paper fell on her head. Curious, she opened the paper and after reading its contents, she paled.

"Is there something wrong Nunna-chan?" a worried Rolo asked his fiancée.

"Sorry but we have to cut this omake short." Nunnally looked at the audience while still sweating, "Until next time!" and after that she fled.

"Oi, Nunna-chan!" Rolo called his fiancée but she was now too far away. "You're an evil evil man, Author. What did you do to my Nunna-chan?"

"Oh nothing…" the Author replied offhandedly via a PA System.


End file.
